1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a chip-on-film (COF) package, a COF package array including the same, and a display device including the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a COF package capable of reducing or preventing shorts (e.g., short circuits) between adjacent signal interconnections, a COF package array including the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel, a printed circuit board driving the display panel, and a tape carrier package (TCP) or chip-on-film (COF) package electrically coupling the display panel to the printed circuit board.
The COF package has a relatively smaller thermal expansion coefficient and excellent flexibility as compared with the TCP. Additionally, the COF package uses a thinner film and realizes fine pitch. Thus, the use of the COF package has been increasing.
The COF package may include a base film, interconnections disposed on the base film, and an integrated circuit chip disposed on the base film. All of the interconnections may be formed on one surface of the base film. Thus, a short may occur between adjacent interconnections due to a cutting process of separating COF packages, or melting or corrosion of a material of the interconnections.